


Nimue

by rabidsamfan



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is sometimes also the future for an Old One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



There is a time, long ago and yet to come, when he stood (will stand) upon the brink of a precipice between the Dark and the Light, seduced by soft words and softer arms, because for all that he is an Old One, he is human too. A peril that cannot be escaped, except for the presence of a boy who is staving off loneliness by dancing back through centuries lost, observing from a distance that is not so safe after all. And when he is disentangled from the prison of the evergreen tree, Will Stanton can finally be thanked.


End file.
